Charmed Supernaturally
by baxter21
Summary: Sam was suffering from the effects his worst vision he had had to date. Almost a state over Phoebe stumbled from one of her premonitions. Now as the two siblings fates intertwine they discover something deeper than any of them had ever imagined. (will continue depending on the feedback).


Disclaimer:** As per usual I don't own Supernatural or Charmed.**

**A/N: OK so I had a a Charmed, Buffy, Supernatural marathon and figured since I've already got a Buffy and Supernatural story so I might as well attempt a Charmed one as well. Tell me what you think. It is Season 5 of Charmed and Season 1 for Supernatural.**

Chapter 1

Dean was out when the vision hit. Sam doubled over in pain his head felt like it was splitting in two. _In his mind a fuzzy jumpy picture of San Fransisco. A woman walked down an alley. The wind blowing her coat tails behind her calves and her hair into her face. Steam from a nearby Chinese restaurant blew spirals of white smoke around the wide trash filled alley._ Sam gasped returning to reality for a few brief moments before being thrust back into it._ She stopped and listened sure of a noise not a few meters behind her. Shaking it off as traffic she continued walking back to her home. As she neared a junction where the alley split off into 3 separate alleys. A shadowy figure glimmered in front of her. She jumped back speechless._ Sam flew into a wall gasping in pain he convulsed and slipped once again into the nightmarish world. _She_ stood_ speechless as the figure opened it hand and a ball of pure energy appeared. smiling wolfishly he threw it at her. she screamed spinning. Smacking her body to quench the flames that had grown on her. Screaming one last time she exploded leaving behind nothing but dust. _Dean walked through the motel door "Hey Sam I think there's a..." He was cut short by the room trashed and a semi conscious Sam clutching his head writhing in agony on the floor. "SAM!" He exclaimed dropping to his knees pulling his head to his lap. Sam lolled his head loosely. "San Fransisco..." That was all he managed to say before the blackness took him.

Phoebe yawned and stretched as she climbed down the manor stairs. As she stepped into the kitchen she was greeted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Piper was flicking through the paper while sipping a cup while Paige was presumably in the bathroom stealing all the hot water. "Morning",She said to piper," You done with that" She motioned to the paper.

"Yeah" She said handing it over before climbing to her feet and looking in the cupboard for something to eat. As Phoebe opened the first page she gasped as she was pulled into a vision. _A woman walked down an alley._ when she had returned Piper sat her down. "What did you see honey" She asked.

"A girl. Walking down an alley near china town she's gonna get killed" Phoebe's hand shook a she sipped slowly from her cup of coffee. Paige walked in and looking at the sombre look on everyone's faces said "Who died". A quick revision of the looks given to her by both piper and phoebe she quickly said "Oh jeez who died" In a more serious less jokey way.

"No one yet" Phoebe said," Just be ready tonight with some potions".

"Whatever" she called walking out the door and heading to her job.

"You OK phoebes" piper asked concern clear in her voice.

"I don't know I mean this premonition was different"

"How" Pipers tone turned quickly from concern to panic as in her mind she flicked through the variety of situations that the family had gotten themselves into from their powers. "It felt like someone else was watching it with me...I don't know maybe I'm just been paranoid" She ran a hand through her hair before glancing at the clock "Crap is that the time oh god Elise is gonna kill me" she quickly pulled on a coat and grabbed her car keys and ran out the door slamming it shut. Piper sighed and continued making her snack before heading up to the attack to begin creating a vast amount of weapons they would need for tonight.

_"But sir the sisters have yet to discover the existence of..."_

_"We know how far their knowledge of their destiny reaches but rest assured Leo the hands of fate have brought them closer to the end"_

_"You better be right because if the sisters find out that you've been plotting against them.."_

_"We're well aware of the consequences of such a maneuver but the majority of the council felt it was necessary the plan remains the same. We have worked too hard and too long for it to fail now go see to it that events fall into place"_


End file.
